Frozen and Lab Rats Crossover Chapter 2
by Phantom EH
Summary: You've seen this from my first if you've read it.


Frozen and Lab Rats Crossover

Donald and Tasha: King and Queen

Chase: Elsa

Leo: Anna

Adam: Olaf

Bree: Hans

Genell: Kristopher/Kristoff

Douglas: Duke of Weasel town/ton

Eddie: Trolls

Sven: Himself

Many years ago there was a kingdom by the name of Davenportia (pathetic name, but Lab Rats Strike Back was the only one involving a kingdom) there were rumors of two young brothers one having mystical powers, but we couldn't prove that true until today.

Leo opened his door and dashed down the hall eager to get to his brother Chase. He slowly opened the door to his brother's room and climbed up on the bed. Leo persisted and wanted to wake his brother up and he only fully woke him up when he said, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

The two dashed into the main hall Chase shushing his little brother. Once the door was closed Leo cried out, "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Chase built up a bundle of blue circular snow and threw it up into the air and it started to snow the two started to have fun they went down a snow slide, Leo built a snowman, and Leo ice skated with the snowman while Chase shot them around.

At one point Leo decide to jump up snow piles and at one point Leo got faster and faster and Chase slipped and shot Leo in the head with his magic. He screamed out to his parents and they rushed in immediately. They noticed the white streak shooting through his head. Donald dug through the bookshelf and found the book he was looking for.

They shot through the forest and a trail of ice followed them a young girl shot her head out of the forest and followed the trail of ice. She hid behind a rock and she saw the King, Queen, Prince Chase, and Prince Leo in his mother's arms in a blanket.

King Donald cried out, "Please, somebody, Help!"

The rocks started to roll and trolls popped out they started to mumble, "The king!"

"Trolls," the girl said and then a boulder nearest to them popped open and quieted them. The troll decided to adopt them.

The elder troll by the name of Elder Eddie walked up to the king and thanked him for stopping the hunters for driving them out. He would return the favor and when the queen brought Leo down he told the royal family, "You were lucky that it didn't hit his heart. The heart is hardest to unfreeze. I will erase memories of Chase's powers, but I'll leave the fun." Eddie drawled Chase over to him and said, "Chase in the future your power will grow, and it will have beauty, but where there is beauty there with be fear."

Donald promised to Elder Eddie that that wouldn't happen and they would lock the gates, reduce the staff, and not let Chase go outside.

**(Anyone please send me some help. I'm new here. How do you add and edit another chapter!?)**

_A year later_

Leo dashed down the hall. It was snowing outside and he knew Chase loved to build a snowman. He knocked on the door and began to sing, "Chase? Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away Leo."

"Okay, bye."

Inside the room Chase was looking out the window and the window began to freeze. His father said, "The gloves will help. See? Conceal it. Chase continued, "Don't feel it." At the same time, "Don't let it show."

_Two years later_

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls? I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. Hang on Joan. It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by. Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock."

Inside the room again there is ice on the wall and Chase cried out, "I'm scared. It's getting stronger!"

His father complied with, "Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down."

As he reached out to touch him, Chase pulled away and cried out, "No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't wanna hurt you."

_Two years later_

Leo skidded past Chase's room stopped then ran into the other room where his parents were packing to go on a trip.

He hugged them and said, "See you in two weeks."

When they walked down the stairs Chase bowed and said, "Do you have to go?"

His father replied, "You'll be fine, Chase."

The parents loaded onto the ship and there were reports about a storm out on the sea and how it created a huge wave that swallowed Davenportia's boat. During the funeral Leo was the only one there.

When he returned to the castle he knocked and slowly said, "Chase, please I know you're in there. People have been asking where you've been. They say of courage and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in! We only have each other; it's just you and me. What are we gonna do?! Do you wanna build a snowman?" He said starting to cry.

On the other side of the door Chase was leaned against the wall a blast of ice magic everywhere and snow softly falling. Chase then began to sob as well.


End file.
